


Bleeding Love

by Mia_Loves_1D, thebombdot_tomlinson (Lulu_Horan)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, abusive!harry, mpreg!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/thebombdot_tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't leave Harry, no matter how much he is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. closed off from love, I didn't need the pain

Louis made Harry's favorite dinner, making sure everything was perfect. He kept the food hot on the stove and double checked that the house was sparkling. He knew Harry didn't like it when the house was even a little dirty, so he didn't want there to be any excuse for his sugar daddy to be unhappy.

"Hey Lou!" Harry smiled as he entered the house from work. When he saw the younger man he pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Louis moaned into the kiss. "Hi, Daddy. I made your favorite dinner!"

"I don't see you naked with a platter." He smirked. "You're my favorite meal."

Louis blushed. "Do you want me naked, Daddy?"

"Right now."

The nineteen year old pulled his clothes off slowly, folding them neatly and putting them on the couch. He blushed under Harry's scrutiny. "Like it, Daddy? I shaved all over."

"Very nice, baby." Harry bent him over the arm of the couch. "I...expect...you...to be naked...at... _all...times!_ " He swatted Louis' ass with every word.

"Y-Yes sir." Louis wanted to cry at how much it hurt, but Harry hated it when he sniveled and it would likely lead to more punishment.

"Bring me my supper."

Louis ducked his head down and nearly ran to the kitchen to make Harry's plate. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and gave them both to Harry.

"You know the drill. Hands and knees, slut." Louis got on all fours in front of Harry as the older man rested his feet on his back. He hated this, it made his knees ache something terrible and he'd limp for a few hours. His arms shook with exertion as Harry ate leisurely, but he knew he'd be in worse pain if he moved an inch. Harry moved his when he was done. "Go clean the dishes."

"Yes sir." Louis took the plate and went to wash the dishes and clean the rest of the kitchen. He wanted to cry from how hungry and sore he was, but focused on making the marble counter shine.

"Good boy," he heard from the doorway.

"Thank you, sir." He finished the scrubbing. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Kiss me."

Louis dried his hands and got on his tippy toes to kiss Harry's plump lips. The older man lifted him in his arms and held him closer, ravishing his lips. Louis used his tongue in Harry's mouth the way the man liked.

Harry moaned and pushed him against the wall, sucking on his little tongue. He pulled away and sucked dark bruises into the tan neck as Louis gyrated his hips in a way that always got the man so hot. "Such a good boy."

Louis moaned as his cock fattened. He hated the fact that he got so turned on by simple praise. He was never allowed to get off anyway.

"What do you want, Louis?"

"Want daddy to fuck me."

"How do you want it? Want it slow or rough?"

He looked up through his eyelashes. "However you want it, Daddy."

"Good answer." Harry carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He threw him into the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. Louis sighed quietly. This was definitely not going to be fun. Harry slapped his ass and sloppily coated his own cock in lube before pushing all the way in. "So fucking tight."

Louis gasped in pain. "H-Harry!"

"Shut up!"

The young man's mouth snapped shut. He bit down on his knuckle and sobbed quietly as he was raped harshly, Harry moaning in his ear. Louis cried out loud when he felt his anal walls rip. "Harry, please!"

"Shut the fuck up, Louis! You'd better fucking cum, or you won't cum for a month!"

Louis knew it was a pointless threat. Harry expected him to cum without any stimulation from either himself or the older man. He couldn't remember the last time he was even allowed to cum. He'd gotten punished just for having a wet dream. He waited until Harry came inside him with a grunt. "May I go clean up?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded and watched his plump ass as he walked into the bathroom. "You're so sexy."

"Thank you, sir," he mumbled. He sat on the toilet and avoided Harry's eyes as cum and blood dripped from his hole. He was never allowed to shut doors around Harry. He whimpered when he wiped over his hole and the tissue came away a bright red.

"Mm, the noises you make are so beautiful. I love you."

"Thank you, sir." He got into a warm shower and stood until the water ran clear from his body.

Harry watched him the whole time, his eyes darkening in possession. "You ready for bed?"

"I can't yet. I have one last load of laundry, and I have to press your suit."

"Come to bed as soon as you're done." Harry laid down and let out a content sigh.

"Yes sir." Louis dried off and limped to the laundry room. He sobbed into the washing machine. "I deserved it. I deserved it. I deserved it." He chanted it to comfort himself. Eventually, he was able to stop crying and finish the load. He took out the steamer and steamed any wrinkles he could find out of Harry's suit. When he was done that, he put it on a hanger and hung it on a hook by the door. When the dryer stopped, he took out the clothes and ironed and folded them neatly, placing them in a basket to be put away tomorrow. When that was finished, he picked up the basket and grabbed the suit and carried them upstairs. He hung the suit in Harry's closet and put the basket next to the drawers.

"Hey, baby," Harry's tired voice came from the bed.

"Hi, sir. Aren't you tired? I know you worked really hard all day." Louis climbed into the bed and faced him.

"I've been waiting for my baby."

"Cuddles tonight, sir?" Louis nearly squealed in delight when Harry opened his arms and pulled him close. He cuddled into him and closed his eyes. From Harry's warm hold, it was hard to tell that he could find it in himself to hurt anyone. He set his alarm to wake up early to cook breakfast for Harry. He turned so they were spooning.

All night, Louis drifted in and out of consciousness. The sharp pain in his backside kept him from sleeping peacefully. He wasn't allowed to take any kind of medicine without Harry's consent, and if he woke Harry, he'd be punished without the older man giving a second thought.

When his alarm rang in the morning, Louis turned it off quickly, so not to wake Harry and went down to the kitchen to start a fry up. The eggs, bacon, tomatoes and toast were finished pretty quickly and he put them on a tray to take them to Harry, along with a glass of orange juice. "Sir? I made breakfast."

Harry blinked awake. "Hm? Oh, thank you, baby." He sat up and received the tray in his lap.

"What did I do yesterday to anger you, sir?"

"Yesterday is over with. We will focus on the present." Harry started his breakfast and hummed in appreciation.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to know what I did so I wouldn't do it again."

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "You weren't naked when I got home. You know how much I love your body."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"I know." Harry chewed his bacon. "Want a bite?"

"No thank you, sir. Not hungry."

Harry grunted and focused on finishing his delicious meal. When he was done, Louis handed him his suit and took the plate downstairs to clean. As he was rinsing it, he heard "LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh Jesus," he whispered to himself. He knew he was about to get punished, and he couldn't think of anything he did. He scrambled upstairs as fast as possible. "Y-Yes sir?"

"What the actual _fuck_ is on my jacket?!"

Louis looked closely and all the color drained from his face as he recognized it. "A b-bleach strain," he whispered in horror. He was so fucked.

"And what brand am I wearing, Louis?" Harry asked in a scarily calm voice.

"Ar-Armani."

"And do you know how much this Armani jacket costs?"

"M-More than I could p-pay."

"That's right. And who cleaned it? Tell me that. Who's fault is it that there's a BRIGHT FUCKING STAIN ON MY ARMANI JACKET?!"

Louis closed his eyes against Harry's screaming. "M-Mine," he whimpered. "It's my fault." He still couldn't think of how it happened.

"So what needs to be done about this, Louis?" he growled. "You know what? Don't answer that. You're too fucking stupid to understand anything." He slapped the younger boy so hard that he fell to the floor.

Louis raised a hand to shield his face. "I'm sorry, sir!" He let out a cry as Harry kicked his stomach, and fully screamed when the action was repeated. He turned his face to the floor and threw up blood. He stayed where he was while Harry changed and left, before getting up and crawling to the bathroom to try and clean up the mess. The marble floor had to be shining before Harry got home.

All day, Louis cleaned and scrubbed and vacuumed. He wanted to cry from how exhausted he was by the time he started dinner. Louis only ever cooked for Harry, and he only ever ate if Harry felt generous enough to feed him from his plate.

"Louuu?" Harry sang from the doorway when he got home, proof that he had a good day.

Louis limped over to greet him. "Hello, sir. I made you dinner."

"Good boy." Harry lifted his bruised face and kissed his lips gently.

"I'll get your plate." Louis limped into the kitchen and prepared his food before bringing it to him. He got on all fours in front of the couch and waited for Harry to sit. Harry's heels dug into his back as he ate and watched tv.

When he was mostly done, he removed his feet and patted the spot next to him. "Come eat, baby."

Louis got a towel and placed it on the couch to sit on so he wouldn't bleed on the cushion. He sat and let Harry feed him, eating everything placed near his lips. "Thank you, sir," he said when he was done.

"You're welcome, Lou. Go clean up." He put his legs up on the couch and flipped the tv channel.

Louis went into the kitchen and made everything shine like something from a magazine. He was in so much pain, but he was never allowed painkillers, so he had to work through it.

"Come suck Daddy," Harry called from where he was stroking himself on the sofa.

Louis knelt between his legs and sucked him into his mouth. He nearly choked when Harry pushed his head all the way down. He relaxed his jaw and tongue so Harry could fuck his mouth.

Tears pooled in his eyes as the minutes passed. His jaw was sore as Harry grunted, moving his hips faster. "Such a good mouth," he muttered before cumming inside of it.

Louis swallowed everything dutifully. "Thank you, sir."

"Good boy. Now go shower, you smell."

"Yes sir." He took the still-clean towel from the couch and went to take a warm shower. He relaxed under the steady stream, the hot water calming him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. As he toweled off, he decided to try to be more perfect.

When he climbed into bed, a sleeping Harry immediately pulled him close, and he thought that maybe it wouldn't be so hard.


	2. once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out he's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers. No one has to tell me how hard this week has been. I literally got the stomach flu from Zayn leaving. No exaggeration. The day it was "announced," I puked. Anyway, I figured I shouldn't stop writing just because this bullshit is happening. Stay strong, everyone. Much love xx

Louis found himself bent over the toilet for the millionth time that day, holding the hair off of his sweaty forehead. He rested his cheek on the cool porcelain as he panted. He swore quietly as he heard the front door open and close.

"Louis, my love," Harry's voice rang through the house. Louis felt too sick to move and ended up puking again. "Where are you?" The confusion was clear in the older man's voice. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Louis called back shakily. "I'm just in the bathroom. I'll be out in a second." He flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, making sure to use mouthwash before going to greet Harry in the living room.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm not sure. I keep getting sick."

"Oh baby..." Harry sighed and kissed his forehead. "You need to tell me when you're not feeling well." He ran his thumb over Louis' cheek, cradling his jaw softly. "I do care about you."

Louis blushed and looked at his feet. "I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow so I can finally know what's going on."

Harry looked upset. "And you weren't going to tell me? What time is your appointment? I'll go with you."

"Oh, that's not necessary, sir. I don't want to take time away from your job, I know it's important."

"Louis. I am going."

"I...okay." He knew by that point, there was no changing the older man's mind. "Is there anything you need right now?" He was surprised when Harry opened his arms, but he stepped into them gratefully.

"You need to tell me whenever you are feeling sick, my love."

"I will, sir. I'm sorry that I didn't before. I didn't want to worry you."

"You've been doing so well for me lately, been such a good boy. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir. Dinner is in the kitchen."

"Good boy." Harry kissed his forehead before going into the kitchen to eat.

~*~

The next morning found Louis in the bathroom, once more puking his guts up. He tried not to be too loud so he wouldn't wake Harry, but he found that to be a lost cause when he felt a hand on his back and a low, sleepy voice murmuring soothing words."I'm sorry for waking you, sir."

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Just relax."

"It hurts," he sobbed as his stomach rolled.

"I know, love. You're okay." Harry rinsed a clean washcloth with cold water and dabbed Louis' forehead and the back of his neck as the young boy emptied his stomach.

"I'm here for you, baby boy."

Louis was nearly late for his appointment. His stomach didn't seem to want to stop upchucking. "It's time to go, sir."

Harry smiled and picked him up like a child. He carried the younger boy to his car and placed him gently in the passenger seat. "Which hospital did you make the appointment for?"

"St. Christopher," Louis answered weakly, reclining his seat and strapping himself in.

Harry got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He drove as quickly and carefully as he could, reaching over with one hand to hold Louis'. "I love you no matter what." He pulled into the closest parking spot he could find.

"I l-love you too, sir," Louis panted, still feeling weak and nauseous.

Harry half carried the small boy inside. "Appointment for Tomlinson."

"Please have a seat in the waiting room," the nurse behind the counter said in a bored voice, typing away at her computer. The ticking noise of her fingers hitting the keyboard gave him a headache.

Harry sat and held Louis in his lap, the younger boy drifting in and out of consciousness as his tummy rested. He was able to get a few minutes' rest before they were ready to go to the back. He was too weak to walk, the older man having to carry him into the doctor's office.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I can't keep any food down," Louis whimpered.

"Okay, let's do a urine and blood sample." 

Louis did both without moving from the chair, simply unzipping his pants to pee and pulling up his sleeve to have the blood drawn. He preened when Harry praised him for being such a good boy. He leaned against Harry and waited twenty minutes for the doctor to finish the testing.

"Well, Mr Tomlinson, I only have one thing to say to you. Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Louis' face paled, scared of Harry's reaction."What? But I'm not even a carrier!"

"Louis! You have a baby!" Harry hugged him tightly.

"Is that okay, sir?"

The thirty year old laughed and kissed all over his sugarbaby's face. "I'm so happy."

"Really?"

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips. "You did a good job."

"If you want, Mr Tomlinson," the doctor interrupted, "I can do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"Do you want to know, my love?"

"Yes, please."

The doctor nodded and rolled in an ultrasound machine. After coating Louis' bare tummy with a clear goo, she ran the wand over it. "Okay, you're about seven weeks along. We should be able to tell by twenty weeks what gender you'll be."

"This is so exciting!" Harry squealed as Louis smiled softly at the tiny dot on the screen.

"We're gonna have to get a crib, and tiny clothes, and tiny shoes..."

"And names. What do you want to name it?"

Louis grinned. "I don't know, I wasn't expecting this!"

Harry smiled widely. "We're gonna have to get you some clothes too."

He blinked in surprise. "Well, I guess an outfit or two."

The doctor finished wiping his stomach off. "Louis, I'll see you in four weeks. Take your time with the room."

Harry turned back to Louis. "We can get more than two. You'll need it."

Louis frowned in confusion. "But you said to always be naked."

"You're a good boy for remembering, but we might have to go out. You can't wear the same thing too many times. And what if some family drops by?"

"Yes sir."

"Maybe we can get you a treat for behaving so well."

"What kind of a treat?" he asked curiously, standing to his feet.

"You tell me. Maybe we can grab dinner? What do you want?"

"Um..." He had a sudden craving. "Olives."

Harry chuckled. "What else, baby?"

"Um...salmon."

"Okay, love. Let's go to the mall, and then we can go to dinner."

"Yes, sir." Louis looped his arm through Harry's and placed his hand on his still-flat tummy as they walked to the car. He cooed to his developing child and rubbed the skin.

"I love you, LouLou." 

"I love you too, sir."

Harry held his hand as he drove and helped him out of the car when they arrived at the mall. They looked around at different stores to find the best and most comfortable maternity clothes. Louis also found some comfortable shoes. When they got to the baby department, Louis cooed over a tiny footie jersey.

"Ohhhhh, look at this! It's so cute! Can we get it, sir? Please?"

"Of course, love." He put it in the trolley and added a few more shirts, some onesies of different colors, some pants, tiny shoes, and the most expensive pampers Louis has ever seen. "What about Mitchell? For a boy's name."

"I like that. Jazzmine for a girl?"

"That's cute, love." He smiled at the tiny boy.

"Can I have some fuzzy socks too, sir?"

"Is that what you want, princess?" Harry gave him a smouldering look.

"Yes, Daddy." He blushed and smiled when Harry kissed him and grabbed his hand, kissing that as well, before lacing his fingers through it. He leaned into him with a smile. Maybe the older man would be more gentle with him.

He could only hope.

~*~

Things weren't looking so well a few hours later, when dinner had passed and they were on their way home from the most romantic meal they'd ever shared.

"I hope I can keep this salad down." Louis patted his slightly swelled stomach.

"Me too, love. I hate it when you don't feel good."

Louis nodded and sighed as they pulled into Harry's massive garage."I still have so much to do."

Harry looked at him. "Like what?"

"The laundry. And I need to mop the kitchen and vacuum the living room."

Harry nodded. "Alright, love. But I want you to rest tonight. I don't want you to hurt the baby."

"But I have to do it. I can't leave it until tomorrow! There's too much to do tomorrow as well."

"Louis." He glared at him. "I'm going to hire a maid."

Louis cowered at the look. "I'm sorry." He looked down, hoping to avoid getting hit.

"You should be. I don't want you to defy me, especially when I'm trying to protect you and the baby."

Louis nodded. "Yes sir." He climbed out of the car and walked around to meet Harry. He flinched when Harry reached for him.

"What was that for?" he asked, kissing his cheek and wrapping his arm around him.

"I thought you were going to punish me."

"I don't want to hurt the baby. But never do that again, never blatantly disobey me."

"Yes, sir." He wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach and prayed, for his baby's sake, that Harry would indeed be gentler.


	3. time starts to pass. before you know it, you're frozen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish people would stop talking about this, but I'm gonna put my opinion out there as well.
> 
> I'm going to write with Zayn for as long as I am a writer. Whether he really left, or whether this is a management thing or whatever, he's still in my heart, and he always will be. 
> 
> That's it.

It had been too long since he'd been out of the house and even longer since he'd seen some civilized company besides Harry. He decided to invite Liam over, just for something to do. For the strangest reason, he didn't think to ask his boyfriend for permission for Liam to come over, or even tell him that he had company.

They were sitting in the kitchen at the counter, talking and laughing over a cup of tea (decaf of course) when Harry walked in, surprised to hear two voices conversating. "Louis?" he walked into the kitchen and smiled politely at Liam. "What's going on in here?"

Louis' face lit up. "Harry!" He ran to meet him, hugging him close. "You remember Liam, right?"

"Right." He stuck out his hand to shake Liam's, gripping it extra hard.

"Nice to see you again, Harry," Liam smiled uncomfortably before clearing his throat and pulling his hand away. "Well, I should be going. It was good to see you again, Louis."

Louis frowned, rubbing his large belly. "Can't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, Lou. Dani and I are going out. It's date night." He left in a hurry.

The small boy shrugged and turned to Harry, trying to kiss him. "How was work, love?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, LOUIS!"

"W-What did I do?"

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME, YOU DIRTY SLUT!"

Louis' mouth dropped open in surprise. "N-No, I would never do that to you!" He stumbled back, clutching his stinging cheek from where he'd been slapped. "H-Harry, please!"

The large man slammed him against the wall. "NO! YOU'RE A FUCKING SLUT!"

Louis gasped in pain. "Harry, please! The baby!"

"I'm not touching your stomach!" he barked. "It's probably not even mine. It's probably Liam's!"

"No, it's yours, I swear!"

"How long have you been cheating on me, you skank?" Harry wrapped his large hands around Louis' neck.

"I haven't!" he gasped, clawing at Harry's hands. "Never! H-Harry..." He kept struggling until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

~*~

Louis woke a few minutes later feeling disoriented, He recognized that he was in the guest room on the bed. He gasped when Harry straddled him, holding a large syringe. "What is that?! Don't kill me, please!" He cried out in pain when he was injected. "What is it?" he whimpered as Harry cleaned the miniscule amount of blood on Louis' skin.

"A tracker and recorder. It can tell me exactly where you are and exactly what you're doing. I'd like to see you try and cheat again."

"But all I wanted to do was hang out with my best friend!" He flinched when Harry growled at him. "I'm sorry! I'm just in the house so much! I only leave to go grocery shopping!"

"Yeah? Well, try leaving now!" Harry slammed the door to the room shut and locked it behind himself. 

"Harry!" Louis banged on the door. "Harry, let me out! How am I supposed to eat?!"

"I WILL BRING YOU FOOD LATER. NOW SHUT. UP!"

He sobbed and banged harder. "Please! I can't stay in here!" He yelled and screamed for nearly an hour, until he was hoarse. Then he gave up an collapsed on the floor, sobbing in pain. His face and throat hurt from where he'd been choked and slapped. He could feel the areas swelling and bruising. He sat and thought about everything Harry had put him through. It was obvious that Harry cared nothing for him. He crawled into bed and lay there, staring at the wall. 

At dinner time, Harry came into the room with a tray of toast, water, yogurt, and cut up fruit. "I have food for you." He sat on the bed next to Louis and fed the younger boy everything on the tray.

"Thank you, sir," he mumbled when the meal was done. Harry kissed him possessively before leaving, locking him in the room.

~*~

Not much changed in the coming weeks. Louis stayed locked away in the room, hardly ever moving from bed except to pee. He mostly just stared numbly at the TV, trying not to think too much. His skin was a sickly pale from not getting any sun. The windows were barred and boarded up. He barely noticed when Harry walked into the room with a grin.

"Hey, Lou."

"Hello, sir," he mumbled robotically, his eyes not straying from the screen.

"How ya doing, love?" Harry sat on the bed and pulled Louis into his lap.

"Fine."

"Hey, let's go watch TV downstairs." He carried the younger boy downstairs, into the wide, brightly lit living room, cooing when Louis hid his face from the bright sun in Harry's shirt. "It's okay, love. Are you hungry? I have some salmon and olives."

"No."

"Okay, baby." Harry kissed his forehead and cuddled him close. He frowned when Louis didn't purr or cuddle closer like he usually would. He grabbed a glass of water from the side table and put it to Louis' lips. "Drink some for me, love." He sighed when the young boy started drinking. "Good boy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sir," he said in a dead voice.

"No you don't." He held Louis closer, almost too tightly. "Tell me the truth."

"About what, sir?"

"Do you. Really. Love me."

"Of course I do."

Harry sighed. He knew the boy was lying, but there wasn't much he could do. Try as he might, he couldn't force his lover to actually love him. It was something he was only just learning, and he wondered how he didn't see that earlier. "I wish I'd never hurt you," he nearly whispered. Louder, he asked, "How does your tummy feel?"

"Fine."

"Okay." He lay Louis down and pressed kisses to his swollen belly. "I love you, and I love our baby."

"We love you too." Louis sighed as Harry rubbed the skin over his hips, near his stretch marks. "If you're gonna fuck me again, can you at least use lube this time?"

"I'm not going to, babe."

"Oh. Why are you touching me, then?"

"I bet your hips are sore. Wanna make them feel better."

"Oh." He sat back and let Harry gently rub out the soreness and tension. Blinking in surprise when Harry kissed over the very skin he'd just finished massaging.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, sir?"

"Being terrible to you."

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

"You know exactly what I mean. I'm changing for you, for our baby."

"I always deserved it."

"You never did."

"I always did." Louis squinted his eyes, wondering if this was Harry's way of testing him. "I'm sorry for being stupid."

"Shh, babe. Don't ever let anyone hurt you."

"No one hurt me."

"I hurt you!" Harry was getting visibly upset now.

He shook his head. "No you didn't, not without a reason."

"I'll never hurt you again. I never want to break you again."

"Break me?"

Harry kissed his hand. "You're broken, and I'm gonna put you back together."

"Oh. Can I take a bath?"

"Sure, love. We can have a hot bath together."

"Okay." Louis didn't exactly want Harry to join him, but he didn't want Harry to get angry again either, so he only struggled to his feet. "My knees are a bit sore." Harry held him as they made their way up the stairs. Louis tried to think about how long he'd actually been with Harry, and he found that he couldn't remember how they met. "How?" he mumbled.

"Pardon, my love?"

"I can't remember how we met."

Harry thought for a moment. "You bumped into me and knocked over our coffees, so I bought us new ones.

"I don't remember that."

"It's okay." He kissed Louis' temple. "We're almost there, love."

"I don't even like coffee," he mumbled.

"Maybe it was tea?"

Louis was suddenly assaulted with unpleasant memories. "I remember now. I had a tea, and you had a coffee, but you thought I had a coffee too, so you bought me one and made me drink it."

"I'll never do that again."

"You didn't care that I didn't like coffee," he laughed bitterly, pulling out of Harry's hold, leaning on the banister instead.

"I care now. I care so much. I never want to hurt you again."

"You can't change what you did."

"I know. But I can change myself. Let me try."

"I already know what will happen when you change."

"I'll get help, Lou. I'm ready to be what you need, what we need for a family. I'll treat you like a king."

"At first. Then you'll change right back."

"No, Lou. I promise."

"You've changed before." He finally reached the landing and leaned tiredly against the wall.

"Please let me prove it."

"It's not like I could stop you. You're too big."

"No, Lou. I don't wanna do that. You're hurting. I want to show you in different ways."

Louis blinked. "I can't stop you from doing anything. Doesn't matter what it is."

"Well then, you can't stop me from showing you how much I love you.'

Louis sighed quietly and rubbed his large stomach. "No, I can't."

Harry frowned as he ran the warm bath. When the tub was full, he helped the small naked man to climb inside of it. "How are your knees, love?"

"Still sore."

Harry turned on the tub's jacuzzi and poured in some epsom salts. "There you go, love. Maybe that will help."

Louis hissed at the salt on his bruises, but washed himself anyway, knowing that he should enjoy it while he could. When he'd finished cleaning himself, he sank into the warm water and let his muscles relax. After the water began to cool, he pulled the plug and waited for it to drain before standing carefully and climbing out, with Harry's assisstance. The older man dried him off and dropped to his knees, kissing Louis' pregnant stomach. He got up again and kissed the tiny man lovingly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"You said that. Can I lay down, please sir?"

Harry nodded. "Do you want to walk, or can I carry you?"

"I'll walk, I'm too fat to carry." Louis waddled out of the bathroom.

"You're perfect."

"Okay." he shrugged and started over to his room.

"No, love. Our room, but only if you want to." Harry smiled and watched Louis go into their room for the first time in months. He vowed to change, for Louis, and for their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first hate comment is in the chapter 1 commented, spectacularly left by 'H' :))


End file.
